


Gifts

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Valentine's Week 2018 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Antonio has the perfect plan to ask Lovino out. Luckily he has several friends to help, because he could never do it on his own.





	Gifts

Antonio walks into school, heart pounding nervously. He’s gripping the bouquet of roses tight in one hand and the box of chocolates in the other. Today, at lunch, he’s going to serenade the boy he’s in love. The boy of his dreams, Lovino Vargas. He’s beautiful, but he always sits by himself and looks so alone. Gilbert is bringing his flute, Roderich is going to play his violin, and Antonio is going to play his guitar. Feliciano and Francis are tasked with getting Lovino in a room alone. 

He locks the roses and chocolates in his locker, then heads to class. Antonio is nervous morning, sweating and shaking badly as he waits for the lunch hour to roll around. “Finally,” he whispers, dashing off to his music class to snag his guitar. He straps it to his back for easy carrying then heads to his locker, heart falling when he sees the roses have wilted. 

“Oh well. I don’t have time to get more.” He runs to the agreed on room and slides inside, smiling at Roderich and Gilbert. He lays the roses and chocolates on a table, then watches the door, guitar held tightly in his hands. His heart flutters when the door opens and Lovino is pulled inside, though he looks disgruntled. 

“Lovino! Happy Valentine’s Day! Here’s my present to you, if you’ll be my Valentine.” He gestures at the table, then signals to start playing. He starts to play alongside them, smiling brightly at Lovino. Lovino’s cheeks turn bright red, but he sits down at the table with the presents and looks up at Antonio, listening intently. 

“Lentamente, secretamente,” Antonio sings, smiling brightly at Lovino. When the song fades out, he notices Lovino is crying. “Lovino? Are you okay?” 

“Yes, you stupid, romantic bastard,” he responds and hugs him tightly. “Thank you for being my Valentine.” Lovino gently presses his lips to Antonio’s. “I didn’t get you anything. I wasn’t expecting any gifts.” 

“I-its okay.” He smiles at Lovino and kisses him gently once more. “I couldn’t think of a better gift than you.” Antonio teases gently, running his hand through Lovino’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Spamano Valentine's Day 1: Gifts 
> 
> I haven't written hetalia in so long and this was hard as hell afkdljf sorry guys!


End file.
